Overprotective
by koa-chan
Summary: And for the love of anything that is holy, it was bigtime unlucky to have three overprotective males in the house. Why can't a girl in the Kurosaki family DATE a boy that she likes! / IchiRuki, futurefic


**A/N:** Many peeps, like me, loved my version of the IchiRuki futurefamily. And so here I am bringing in MOAR. XD

Dashed with IshiOri this time. :D

Enjoy~

* * *

**OVERPROTECTIVE**

* * *

"Arrrrggh!!!"

The soprano squeal caused head to turn. Rukia stopped slicing onions, Ichigo stopped stirring his iced tea and Iki looked up from his laptop. The three of them sighed and went on whatever they were doing.

"What the heck is wrong with you?!" Hisana Kurosaki fumed as she glared deadly at her older brother. At fifteen, Ichigo was creeped out that the girl resembled her mother almost completely, except the twin braids and the brown eyes. "I'm talking to him!!"

Ryu's eyes showed no emotion whatsoever. No flinch, no cringe. The young man shrugged. "You're getting a wee bit close with this Akira, I don't like it, and our telephone bill certainly does NOT like it."

Iki shook his head at them and went on typing his project in his laptop, sprawled carelessly on the couch across his arguing siblings. Usually, he cared. Because he respected Ryu-nii's decisions immensely and because he was protective of Hisana in his own way, but today...

...Ah, he had projects to finish. And Ryu can handle this.

But Hisana's retort was angry. "You said that last time with Kazuma too!"

"You don't deserve a loser. He's going to wet his pants by just knocking."

"I hate you!!!"

Ryu flopped down in his own seat and took out a book that he was currently reading. "I just care about your well-being."

Ichigo snorted, and tended to ignore their banter as well, returning to some documents that he was attending to. It was annoying how he was hearing words from a Byakuya-incarnate. And he was too tired, too...

"Those boys won't kill me! And I can blow them up with one kidou blast!"

Rukia smiled and continued on her vegetable-slicing marathon.

"Even so, Hisana. They're wasting your time."

"KILLJOOOOY!" the girl shrieked pointedly at her brother. "BIG BIG KILLJOY!"

"Suit yourself."

Ichigo smirked at that. Rukia gave her son an amused look.

"Womanizer!"

"Where did that come from?"

Iki looked up at his brother and beamed. Ryu looked back and glared.

"I'll tell everything to Umi-nee!"

"And what does Umi have to do with this?"

"And better yet, tell ALL your other girlfriends that you love chappy!!!"

"I don't have even a SINGLE girlfriend and loving Chappy is not embarrassing!!!"

Rukia was dabbing her eyes, proud of her son.

Iki finally snapped, they were making too much noise and they are TAINTING Chappy's name. It was too much. "Stop it, Ryu-nii, Sana-chan!!!"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both raven-heads shouted back at hhim.

Iki turned to face his parents hopelessly. "Mom, Dad... they'll end up throwing things again..."

"...he's a nice guy, Ryu-nii! Please, JUST ONCE! Let me go out with him!"

"I said NO. I can tell just by the sound of that pansy's voice that he IS a pansy."

"Why don't you meddle with your own lovelife, old man?!"

Rukia smiled gently at her orange-haired son. "They'll be okay, Iki." Ichigo grunted the same answer.

Before Iki could retort, he felt sharp tugging on his orange hair. "Nii-chama! Please take my side!"

Great. Now Hisana was asking him for defense. Iki sighed. How can he defend something when he also is against it?

"Sana-chan, somehow I think Ryu-nii is right-"

"I'll tell Umi-nee that you have a crush on her!"

"W-What are you t-talking about?!"

Ichigo perked up from his documents. "Ishida's daughter? Isn't she Ryu's girlfriend?"

Ryu looked up from his book, now alert. "Umi is NOT my girlfriend."

Iki nodded. "And I am NOT crushing on her."

"But you have a crush of Matsumoto-sensei, too!" Hisana mischievously pushed her brother's buttons.

Ichigo's face then bore the look of pure confusion. "Isn't Matsumoto Ryu's girlfriend too?" Rukia laughed at them.

Ryu tensed. "What the heck are you people talking about?"

"And I am NOT crushing on Matsumoto-sensei!" Iki insisted.

"Oh, and how about Yachiru-san!" Hisana urged.

Ichigo then smirked. "Yachiru is Ryu's girlfriend too.."

"Yachiru-.. For the love of-.. What do you think I'm doing? Trying to get myself killed?!" Ryu shot back.

"Hisana-chan, stop blurting out random names- And that's one scary idea." Iki nodded. "Now please just follow Ryu-nii's advice-"

"I HATE YOU TOO!" the girl cut him off, and then pouted. "Why can't a girl in this house date a guy she likes?!" she glared at Ryu, and then at Iki, and then lastly, at Ichigo. "The males in this family are hysterical! Mom," she shot Rukia a pleading look. "Please back me up?"

"You think I really could discipline three overgrown little boys?" Rukia shook her head. "Sorry, Hisana-chan."

The girl sighed, plopping herself down on the couch beside Iki, leaning close to her brother's shoulder. "Why are you people stopping me..? Dad and mom dated at fifteen too..."

Laughing on their parents' sides stopped. Ichigo coughed. "Correction: Seventeen-"

"Who are you kidding?" the girl mumbled. "Matsumoto-sensei told me everything!"

Ryu snorted. "While she was drunk? Come on, Hisana - don't fall for that." He glanced at his parents. "Although I think the age should be sixteen, from what Uncle Byakuya told us about-"

"Seventeen!" Ichigo insisted.

Iki looked confused. "Grandpa said fifteen-and-a-half..."

Rukia made sure to tell their children's influences to dicharge accurate data next time her kids ask them something-

Iki just decided to switch topic. "What exactly did you like about Akira? He doesn't seem to be special..-"

Hisana excitedly latched herself to her brothers' arm. "He's handsome, cool, and he's the captain of the school's soccer team!" the males stared at her, flinching. Rukia sighed. Her daughter is a schoolgirl, alright. "He's so kind too, and he's a gentleman! And he was so brave and so strong-"

"Yuck."

"DAD!!!"

"That's shit."

"RYU-NII!!!"

"Ewww."

"Nii-chaaamaaa!!!"

"Uh, I don't know."

"...Mom??"

There was a ring of the doorbell, and Ryu stood up to fetch it, beating his sister's flash-step easily. He opened it and there stood a young man of about his sister's age, sporting green eyes and brown hair.

"WHO. ARE. YOU."

At the sight of Ryu's tall form and violet eyes, the teen quivered.

"Um.. I.. I'm s-sorry, s-s-sir... WRONG PLACE! Hahahaha! Bye! Sorry again!"

Then he ran away, shrieking AND squealing like a cheerleader.

"Ryu-nii!" Hisana whined. "What did you do this time?!"

The brother shrugged. "Nothing."

They were arguing again when they came back to the family room. "Ugh! You're so mean! You shouldn't glare at him like that!"

"He ran away at the sight of me. Is that your ideal guy?"

Hisana looked down grudgingly and grabbed a pillow..

..prompty hitting Iki on the head.

"Ow! Hisana-chan-"

Iki was cut off when his sister glomped at him and cried on his shoulder. "Dammit, dammit- I can't believe you were right!!! How can he be such a coward-.. I HATE HIM NOW!!!"

Rukia and Ichigo just smiled. Ryu sat beside them and was hurriedly scooped in the hug by his sister.

"Hisana-chan", their mother started soothingly. "A sign that someone really loves you and is ready to protect you is that he can politely ask permission from the people you love if he can try and work it out for both of you."

Ichigo snorted. "How do you know those stuff?"

Rukia hit him on the head. "BY EXPERIENCE, of course, you fool!" Then she leaned her elbow on the sitting man's shoulder and watched both her sons console their younger sister.

The doorbell rang. Ichigo sipped his iced tea and raised an eyebrow. "It's one of Ishida's kids." With one last hit on the head, Rukia came to get to the door, sensing a familiar aura of a Quincy.

Ishida Orenji beamed at her when she opened the door. The eighteen year-old young man had dark orange hair, far darker than Ichigo's or Iki's, and the dark eyes of his father. "It's ramen, Rukia-san... Konbanwa." he held out a small pot of ramen.

Rukia smiled back. "Mm. Uryuu and Orihime like cooking together, huh?" She took the pot and made way for the visitor. "Come in, Orenji-kun. Iki and Hisana will be overjoyed to see you." She led the way inside the house. "Iki? Hisana? We've got a visitor."

"Hey!" Iki beamed to see one of his best friends.

"He brought us ramen." Rukia smiled as she headed towards the kitchen. Ryu followed her quickly to assist.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "You sure it's edible? I mean, it's Orihime and all..."

Rukia looked pointedly. "Uryuu assisted."

"Oh." That was all Ichigo needed to hear. When Uryuu assists, he does five-sixths of the work.

"Hisana?" was the first word Orenji uttered as he sat across the siblings. At the voice, the girl hurriedly wiped her tears and brightened up.

"ORENJI!!!" she glomped at her best friend. "I missed yooouuuuu!!!"

"Hisana, we've seen each other at school a while ago.." he laughed uneasily. "Wait, did you cry?"

"Nope!" the girl giggled, pinching the boy on the cheeks. "Why would I?"

Orenji glanced at Iki, who nodded. "Wanna talk about it?"

"You should, Sana-chan." Iki urged. "You are sad. You should let it out."

"I second." Rukia chimed in from the kitchen.

"B-But..." Hisana pouted. "I AM okay!"

Orenji stood up and smiled politely at Ichigo. "Ichigo-san, would you mind if I take Hisana-chan out for a short walk? 15 minutes."

The strawberry shinigame shrugged at the boy and checked his watch. "You said that yourself. Time starts now."

"Thanks, sir." With one swift polite bow, he pulled Hisana out the house by the hand.

It suddenly became silent as Ryu assisted his mother in preparing dinner, Ichigo went back to his documents, and Iki to his projects.

"Well?" Rukia asked the three males with her, looking at them with an amused expression.

"I don't give a damn." Ryu mumbled behind her.

"Me neither." Iki said, too.

"No comment." Ichigo set aside his empty glass of iced tea.

Rukia laughed at them. "Come ON, people! Admit it - they look cute. And Orenji-kun's a good guy."

The 'boys' looked at her and all pouted in the same fashion. "HELL NO."

* * *

**.FIN.**

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhhh~ So hell will freeze. ^-^ I really love my Kurosaki futurefamily. XD And sorry for ORENJI - I am out of names. O_O Hope you enjoyed.

Anyways, I will be gone until... (gasp) April 15?! Yes. I'll be taking a vacation to my grandparent's house and there will be no computer in there. ^^;; So, until then, see you all!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
